memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Prologue/New ship
(Space, wormhole edge) The space station Deep Space 9 sits not very busy with cargo ships. (Ops center) Commander Halliwell walks to Kira, O'Brien, Dax, Bashir and Odo who are gathered around the ops table. Everyone is watching Kira as she reads a padd. The mood is grim. Kira finally puts her padd down with a somber expression, she looks around at the other officers for a beat. When she speaks, it is without rancor or recrimination, she is simply stating her position with quiet determination. She shows Typhuss the padd as he's not happy with the results of the combat simulations. This is not good, the Dominion boards the station within two hours says Typhuss as he looks at Dax, Kira, and O'Brien. Something wrong sir? Lieutenant Dax says as she looks at Commander Halliwell. My mother is coming to the station, she wants to meet Kira says Typhuss as he looks at Dax and Kira. And that's just as bad as the Dominion I wonder why the Captain hasn't returned from Earth yet Chief O'Brien says as he looks at the senior staff. Kira turns to O'Brien. He's still briefing Starfleet Command about the Dominion and the destruction of both Free Haven and the Odyssey Major Kira says as she looks at the chief. Then Typhuss starts the briefing on the results of the tactical drill. If the Dominion gets on the station we could still fight them, we could set traps for them and if we need more help we could call Bajor for help says Typhuss as he looks at the senior staff. Major, I'm the last one to say it's hopeless but given Deep Space 9's structural limitations, our available power supply and the difficulty of defending a stationary target against a heavily armed mobile force, I'd say two hours is optimistic Chief O'Brien says as he looks at them. Then the sensors go off. Sensors are picking up a tachyon surge directly ahead sir Lieutenant Dax says as she looks at the console then at Commander Halliwell. Typhuss looks at O'Brien. Red alert, shields up says Typhuss as he looks at O'Brien. The klaxon sounds as the crew goes to their battle stations. Here it comes Commander Major Kira says as she looks at the screen. (Space) A small starship decloaks near the space station. This is the USS'' Defiant'', an experimental ship that Starfleet never put into full production. The ship should look a little clunky compared to other Federation vessels we've seen, this ship was built primarily for battle, not exploration or science. (Ops center) Commander Halliwell is surprised by the new ship and turns to Lieutenant Dax. A Federation ship with a cloaking device? says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Dax then at the viewscreen. We're being hailed by the vessel Chief O'Brien says as he looks at the console read out. Commander Halliwell nods at the chief. On the main viewer shows the bridge of the Federation vessel. Sorry to scare you like that Typhuss I wanted to test the Defiant's new cloaking device '' Captain Martin says on the viewer. Typhuss is surprised about what John said. The ''Defiant? asked Typhuss as he looked at John on the viewscreen. ''I brought something to show the Dominion we mean business and I brought your mother along as well, clear us for docking Commander and have the senior staff meet in the wardroom ''Captain Martin says on the viewer. Yes sir says Typhuss as he looks at John on the viewscreen.